moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Navy of House Lightborn
(Please note: Page is a work in progress. Please point out any mistakes!) Lightborn Navy Design The Navy of House Lightborn is one of modern innovation, based primarily off refined technologies of the Iron Horde. Surprisingly, the Iron Horde have done a better job in fleet design than either the Alliance or the Horde, resulting in the creation of a fleet clad in metal hulls with rotating turrets as their primary armament. Propelled not by sails, the ships of the Lightborn navy utilize steam engines to move in all conditions. Additionally, the aerial forces of House Lightborn combine the stratagems of both Alliance and Horde, though draw much more heavily off the general superior Alliance craft. Fleet Deployments First Fleet Located on the coast of the Vale of Dawn, the First Fleet is dedicated to the defense of the Vale. Consisting mostly of naval ships with an aerial support fleet, the First Fleet forgoes carriers, seeing as its proximity to the Vale renders them unnecessary. The flagship of the First Fleet is the HLS Fist of Tyr, a Retribution Class Dreadnought under High Admiral Marigold Johnson. Second Fleet The Second Fleet is deployed over locations where the naval ships cannot reach, traditionally serving to protect and assist larger ground forces. The Second Fleet is currently deployed in the Arathi Highlands. The Second Fleet's Fortress Class Aerial Carrier allows it to bring aerial forces with it where it goes, and its Bastion Class Aerial Carrier enables the fleet to transport heavy equipment nearly anywhere. The HLA Eclipse, a Citadel Class Aerial Battleship under Admiral Gabriel Hawthorne, serves as the flagship in this case. Third Fleet The Third Fleet is the primary expedition force of the Lightborn Navy, serving as the away party for the House Lightborn's military excursions. The Third Fleet is currently stationed outside of The Vale of Dawn. The Bastion Class Aerial Carrier allows for the easy establishment of footholds in enemy territory. The flagship of the Third Fleet is the HLS Lord's Flame, an Avenger Class Battleship under Admiral Tysaria Deepbeard. Fourth Fleet The Fourth Fleet is the second expeditionary fleet of the Lightborn Navy. The Fourth Fleet is currently stationed by the Broken Shore. Currently the Fourth Fleet lacks aerial support beyond the limited support craft its ships field. The flagship of the Fourth Fleet is the HLS Knight, an Avenger Class Battleship under Admiral Reagan Withers. Naval Ship Classifications Retribution Class Dreadnought ---- The flagship of the Lightborn navy, only one Retribution class has ever been produced. A veritable fleet in its own right, the Retribution class, aptly named the "Fist of Tyr”, is a behemoth of metal. The Retribution Class Dreadnought has been deemed altogether too costly to continue producing, leaving the "Fist of Tyr” as the only ship of its class. “The Fist of Tyr” serves as part of the Vale Defense Fleet, keeping watch over the potentially dangerous waters. “The Fist of Tyr” represents the rapidly advancing technology of the time, adopting the style favored by the Iron Horde of Draenor, abandoning traditional broadsides for armored turrets. Additionally, the ship lacks a wooden hull, instead favoring one of metal, as does the rest of the Lightborn Navy. Composed of six main guns, three towards the bow and three towards the stern, on either side of the main command tower. Each of the main guns is composed of three heavy cannons, giving the ship a total of eighteen barrels, granting it devastating firepower. These cannon are capable of being elevated, allowing the ship to provide artillery support for ground troops. Amidships is a total of twelve more cannon of smaller scale, each equipped with two smaller barrels. These twelve are each dispersed to either side of the central bridge, for six on each side. The ship is further defended by 20 quad anti-air autocannons, in addition to another 48 single anti-air autocannons. The Retribution Class is also equipped with a support complement of 12 Mark IV “Cavalier” Class Mechanized Combat Armor Units. The Retribution Class utilizes four screws to move, powered by massive steam engines within the ship. Avenger Class Battleship ---- The Avenger Class Battleship represents the primary fleet capital ship of the Lightborn navy. Despite it being much smaller than the titanic Retribution Class, the Avenger Class Battleship is a force to be reckoned with. Three such ships have been made, often being used as the command ship of a fleet. The Avenger Class’s armaments consist of four 30 cm triple barrelled cannons, with two located towards the bow, and the other two towards the stern. As with the Retribution Class, the Avenger Class’s bridge sits amidships, flanked by eight medium cannon, equipped with two barrels, meaning 4 on either side of the bridge. The ship is defended by 10 quad anti-air autocannons, in addition to another 24 single anti-air autocannons. The Avenger Class sails with a complement of 4 Mark IV “Cavalier” Class Mechanized Combat Armor Units, in addition to 6 gyrocopters. The Avenger Class uses three screws to move, powered by steam engines rather than sails. Vengeance Class Cruiser ---- The primary ship of the line of the Lightborn navy, the Vengeance class cruiser is much smaller than the Avenger and Retribution class vessels. Primarily utilized for convoy defense and as ships of the line, the Vengeance class is one of the most versatile and reliable ships in the Lightborn navy. A total of 14 Vengeance Class Cruisers have been manufactured. The Vengeance is armed with six cannon, equipped with two barrels. The guns are split between the bow and stern sides by the bridge, with three on each side. The ship is defended by six quad anti-air autocannons, in addition to another 14 single anti-air autocannons. Additionally, the Vengeance Class is equipped with four gyrocopters to provide aerial support. The Vengeance is propelled by two steam powered screws. Reckoning Class Destroyer ---- The Reckoning Class Destroyer is almost entirely used as a versatile fleet support ship. Despite being smaller than the Vengeance Class, less Reckoning Class vessels have been produced. The Reckoning Class is primarily used as a patrol ship, keeping the coast of the Vale protected. Ten of these vessels have been created in total. The Reckoning is armed with two cannon, equipped with two barrels, both located towards the prow of the ship. The bridge rests a hint more towards the bow, leaving ample room in the stern of the ship for support craft. Carrying a large complement of drone craft, the Reckoning can be outfit with a vast array of different drones. The ship is propelled by two steam powered screws. Aerial Ship Classifications Citadel Class Aerial Battleship Fulfilling the same role as the Retribution Class Dreadnought for an aerial force, the Citadel Class is designed to be a versatile and dependable combat vessel. Initially, the Citadel Class was the only major vessel in the Lightborn Aerial Navy, paving the way for the expansion of the aerial combat force. Two such vessels have been made in total, with more planned for construction. The Citadel Class Aerial Battleship draws heavy inspiration from both the Alliance and Horde craft, supplemented by Lightborn designs. Much akin to the Horde craft, the Citadel Class is built around a massive forward facing gun. Able to decimate most craft, and even structures, with a single shot, the Citadel Class’s heavy rail cannon is designed to obliterate anything in front of it. Consequently, the Citadel Class’s main weapon has a heavy recharge time, during which the weapon is cooled down and re-engaged, powering up to fire the next massive shell. Drawing inspiration next from the Alliance forces, the Citadel Class is kept aloft by four massive turbines. It is capable of some form of controlled flight with only three turbines operational, allowing the ship vastly increased durability. Three turbines sit in the rear of the ship, controlling the directional thrust of the ship. The bridge of the ship, which is notably much smaller than the massive bridge on the Alliance gunships, is located in the aft region of the aerial craft, protected by some of the heaviest of the metal plates protecting the craft. The ship also possesses four cannon, each equipped with two barrels. Two of these cannon are located towards the bow, just as the Alliance airships’ armaments are. The remaining two, however, are found on the underbelly of the ship, protecting the underbelly of the craft. The Citadel class’s main deck is used as a carrier and launching station for gyrocopters and Mark IV “Cavalier” Class MCA Units. Finally, anti-air autocannons line the ship, with six quad anti-air autocannons, in addition to another 14 single anti-air autocannons protecting the ship from aerial assault. Stronghold Class Aerial Cruiser The Stronghold Class Aerial Cruiser is a typical sight overhead of any Lightborn military forces. Significantly smaller than the Citadel Class, the Stronghold Class is designed more as a mobile fire support platform than an aerial battleship. Seven of these ships have been made in total. The Stronghold Class Aerial Cruiser is smaller than the main gunboats of the Alliance, Horde, and Lightborn military alike, and is typically fielded over smaller forces or as support ships for a larger aerial force. However, the Stronghold class draws heavy inspiration for the Citadel class, albeit in much smaller terms. To suit this role, the Stronghold Class’s primary armament is a large rail cannon which the ship is built around. While much smaller than that of the Citadel, the Stronghold Class’ gun still retains the power to do significant damage to fortifications. Being much smaller, the main cannon recharges faster than that of the Citadel, though it still retains a long charge time. The main deck of the ship is dominated by a single cannon, equipped with two barrels. The underbelly of the ship is similarly armed with another rotating cannon, enabling the ship to fire against threats from nearly all angles. 10 single anti-air autocannons protect the ship from smaller aircraft. The Stronghold Class’s sides contain ports which can be opened to allow smaller personal mounts entrance, such as gryphons or gyrocopters. The interior of the ship is large enough to house four of these comfortably, with much of the ship’s internals dominated by the workings of the cannon. The Stronghold is held aloft similarly to the Citadel class, utilizing four turbines to keep itself in the air, with two turbines providing forward propulsion. Fortress Class Aerial Carrier The first of the the two carrier classes designed, the Fortress Class goes in a completely different design direction from the Citadel and Stronghold Classes. The Fortress Class is designed to keep the smaller aerial craft running and operation. While nearly as large as the Citadel Class, the Fortress Class is much easier to produce given its simpler workings. Only one of these ships is currently in service. To fit the Fortress Class’ roll, much of the armament found on other ships is shed in favor of more space. The main deck of the Fortress is bare of large cannon, instead holding space for gyrocopters and bombers to land. When in transit, the larger bombers remain on the overhead deck, while the gyrocopters are stored belowdecks, directly below the main deck, allowing the Fortress Class to effectively carry both. The Fortress class is defended by six quad anti-air autocannons, in addition to another 14 single anti-air autocannons, similar to the Citadel Class. The Fortress Class can hold ten bombers and forty gyrocopters at a time, in addition to twelve Mark IV “Cavalier” Class Mechanized Combat Armor Units. Bastion Class Aerial Carrier Developed alongside the Mark V “Crusader” Class Mechanized Combat Armor Unit, the Bastion Class Aerial Carrier is used as less of a traditional carrier and more of a mobile garrison. While the Bastion holds room for aerial craft, much of the Bastion’s area is devoted to serving as a mobile troop deployment ship. Two of such ships have been made in total. The Bastion Class is slightly more well armed than the Fortress, with two 16 cm cannon mounted on the two ends of the top deck of the ship. The bridge of the Bastion contained within the central armor of the ship, with a small observation tower poking above the main deck. Interestingly, the Bastion Class can land nearly anywhere, using four large deployable legs to land on nearly any terrain. The front of the ship reveals a large loading bay when the heavy armor of the frontal plate folds down to serve as a ramp. The three decks of the Bastion Class are all dedicated to a separate purpose, allowing the ship to serve as a mobile garrison. The third most deck accessed by the reinforced doors contains storage for engines of war, such as steam tanks,artillery pieces, and Mark V “Crusader” Class MCA Units. The deck just above holds the crew quarters, armory, and the like, while the deck just below the main deck is used as storage for gyrocopters and Mark IV “Cavalier” Class MCA Units. Category:House Lightborn